


Craving For Your Touch

by dryberry



Series: Short drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I guess bc Winston is an ape), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, tell me if I should tag something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryberry/pseuds/dryberry
Summary: McCree and Winston meet again at the Recall and finally wrap up some things from the past.





	

“Are you sure about this, McCree?”, the scientist rumbles with worry in his voice, his palms gently hovering at the gunslinger’s hips. Hesitant. Asking for permission.

McCree licks his chapped lips and nods, shivering as warm, broad hands finally get a hold of him and tug him closer to a wide, hairy chest. He shifts his legs to make more space for the ape to step between them and he nudges his cock against Jesse’s buttocks. “Never been more sure ‘bout something, darlin’. Don’t be shy now, big guy.”

Winston’s hands are gentle as always, but there is a firmness in the touch, revealing just how desperate the scientist is for this; not that McCree is any less needy for his touch. It’s been over ten years, craving and aching to scratch that itch because his own hand still left him with desire buzzing beneath his skin. He stopped caring what people would think about him sleeping with Winston long ago; the time during Blackwatch was difficult enough and he surely wasn’t the only one who took something other than human to bed. After all: a hand can only provide so much satisfaction until you crave the touch of another person; whether human or not.

Thick fingers travel up his side before Winston drags them through his chest hair, barely brushing the cowboy’s neglected nipples but it's enough to set him aflame. He feels Winston’s chest rumble with contained laughter, though the ape can’t hide the amusement in his voice. “You’ve gotten more hairy. Trying to challenge me, McCree?”

Jesse snorts, but inhales sharply as Winston tweaks his nipples and arches into the touch. It’s not fair how easily the ape gets him flustered, desperate for the warmth of his hands. “I think yer fuzzy enough for both of us. Don’t like it, big guy?”

“I do like it.” The way Winston squeezes his pectorals should be answer enough, massaging the firm flesh until the gunslinger squirms in his hold. “Just curious. It’s been a long time and it’s interesting to note the changes of your body, that’s all.”

He huffs a breath, moaning as the scientist’s hand finally cup the bulge straining against his underwear, dragging his thumb across the head of his cock and McCree jerks into the touch with a grunt. Winston had always enjoyed thoroughly exploring every single inch of his body, analyze each reaction his it would give and study his behavior to give him the most pleasurable time and possibly find new, more exciting ways to make the gunslinger unravel in his arms. A true scientist.

“Big guy,” he hisses through his teeth at the agonizing light feathered touch on his still clothed erection, but the ape finally shows pity and peels the fabric down his thighs. McCree immediately tosses the boxers out of reach as soon as they pool around his ankles, sighing in relief at the light breeze in the room. Jesse holds onto the desk in front of him, bracing himself for the slick coldness of the lube and thick fingers.

Winston opens the lube bottle and pours a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing his tips together to heat it up a bit. He appreciates the gesture, barely flinching away from the finger circling the puckered hole, coating it in enough lube before inserting the first digit. McCree arches against it, tilting his head back to let it rest on Winston’s shoulder, earning himself a gentle kiss on his neck for it. “Are you ready for more?”

He has to bite back that he’s been ready long ago, sinking pearly white teeth into his lower lips and nodding. Jesse isn’t very proud of the whimper he lets out as another finger joins the first one and the familiar burn settles in. Winston carefully stretches him, adding one more before he thrusts them in and out of the gunslinger’s twitching hole. The ape buries his nose behind McCree’s ear, inhaling the musky scent of sweat and cigarello smoke. Distantly he notes the red, blinking light of a camera and he wonders if Athena is recording all of this. He likes the thought of the AI watching.

The minutes tick by as Winston stretches him, fingertips grazing his prostate lightly but not enough to give McCree the needed friction. The gunslinger mourns the loss of the fingers steadily thrusting inside him, hole now gaping and awfully empty. Winston drops in the chair behind him, jerking his own cock a few times before he guides Jesse down and lines it up. The stretch and burn are painful at first, toeing the line between pleasure and pain but he wriggles his hips to sink further down on the scientist’s length. 

McCree leans back against Winston’s chest and spreads his legs further to give the ape a better sight of his dripping erection. Winston patiently waits for him to adjust, slipping his hands under Jesse’s knees to support his body weight and to move them into a comfortable position. Warm breath tickles at the tip of his ear, humming as soft, wide lips nibble at the sensitive flesh of his ear and neck. Sharp teeth sink into the skin, keeping the pressure light and scattering his neck with love bites.

Winston grinds his hips up, testing if the gunslinger is yet ready for him to move, breath coming in sharp pants. He draws a low moan out of McCree, squirming seated on the scientist’s thick cock.

Slowly he starts lifting the cowboy up and down, thrusting into McCree’s tight heat each time he lowers the man back down. At first the pace is rather slow, letting Jesse get used to the feeling but each moan fuels him on and at some point his control snaps, driving into the gunslinger now with a punishing pace.

McCree does let out a keen moan at that and scrambles to hold onto the desk in front of him for support. It gives Winston more space to move, squeezing the cowboy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises on his skin. It’s been too long and he can feel his limit steadily approaching. Perhaps he is getting old; age does that to you, but he knows that he can’t blame his age for barely lasting under Winston’s eager thrusts and touch.

“Darlin’.. I’m gonna,” he chokes out, jerking into the firm hand now wrapped around his cock and stroking him through his orgasm. He slumps back against the ape who gently strokes him until every last drop is spilled and he is too sensitive to touch. Winston takes hold of his bruised hips once more, burying himself deep into McCree with a feral growl and empties inside the cowboy with a gasp of his name.

Neither of them move the first few minutes; at least until McCree is more aware of his surroundings and squirms uncomfortably in Winston’s lap. The scientist lifts him off his softened cock, lowering him to sit on Winston’s lap once more, curled against his chest. McCree buries his face in the hair there, flaring his nostrils to inhale the familiar scent of engine oil, peanut butter and Winston.

“Are you feeling alright?,” Winston inquires, cradling Jesse’s body against his own, making sure that the gunslinger won’t feel cold in the chilly office. “Never better, Big Guy. ‘s been a while that’s all. Needed that,” he replies, fighting against the urge to sleep. He hesitates before speaking again. “Needed you.”

He can Winston feel sharply inhale, his chest rising against McCree’s ear. They never openly announced whatever their relationship was, nor have they ever talked about it. Now older and perhaps even a bit wiser, he feels like they finally should address the topic. Jesse moves to face the ape and straddle his thighs, hands kneading the muscles of his shoulders as he fixes the ape in place with a determined gaze.

His eyes soften at the uncertainty and fear in the golden ones, watching him warily through his glasses. McCree leans down to let their foreheads touch, lips curling into a lopsided grin. Winston sighs in relief, wrapping his arms around the cowboy’s nude waist and letting their lips meet. Something so simple had been quite the adventure at first, but they had eventually figured out the way to make it work. And surely they could make this while I’m-in-love-with-a-talking-gorilla thing work too. Realization dawns on him, breaking the kiss to grin against Winston’s lips with their breath mingling together and he’s never been more sure about anything else. “I love you.”

For once the scientist is breathless, unable to make any sense as he sputters and struggles to reply. If anything, it’s amusing to watch until Winston calms down and pulls him closer for another kiss, whispering ‘I love you’ as he nuzzles against the shaggy beard on Jesse’s jaw. Perhaps the recall wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Congratulations, Agent McCree. Winston,” the familiar voice of the AI chirps, startling the gunslinger enough to almost drop out of Winston’s lap backwards and hit his head on the desk. So Athena had been watching after all. “Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write this, and did it! Not beta-read!


End file.
